This invention relates generally to packages and, more particularly, to packages containing a blister pack of medicine.
Generally, boxes or packages containing solid dose formulations of medicine contain several internal units in which the medicine is sealed, for example, in blister packs. A separate leaflet with instructions for use, contra-indications, dosing and other information will also be included for reference by the end-user on the correct use of the medicine. In many cases, such information is also contained on the carton. The cartons are often bulky and the blister packs may be removed by the end-user to facilitate transit of medicine, for example, in a handbag or wallet. In some instances, pharmaceutical companies provide samples to physicians in such packages and the blister pack is removed from the carton and stored while the carton is discarded to minimize storage space requirements.
Pharmaceuticals must be prepared in accordance with Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) and this practice extends to the packaging of the end product. This is because a pharmaceutical product may be prepared to the required standards but if an error occurred where the product went into packaging for a different pharmaceutical, a patient may take a dose of their prescribed medication, for example, where the patient has an attack of asthma or angina, and if the medicine is wrong as a result of incorrect packaging, the dose will not relieve the symptoms. This could have serious repercussions and even be life threatening. So it is extremely important that medicines are packaged correctly in every aspect.
A pharmaceutical package incorporating a blister pack may provide useful instruction, information and advertising space for the manufacturer of a pharmaceutical composition contained therein. One major problem with pharmaceutical packages in which the blister pack or medication card is loose in the surrounding carton is that the medication card is often removed from the carton either accidently or intentionally. This can be quite problematic since the user loses the benefit of drug warning labels and other medication information contained on the carton as well as dosing requirements, drug interactions and other important information provided by the pharmaceutical company on the carton.
Accordingly, when the medicine is no longer located in its original packaging, which would provide greater protection than the blister pack alone, the safe and proper administration and use of the product is comprised. While a wide variety of packaging schemes are available, existing equipment and machinery often provide limited options for the expedient and economic packaging of blister packs.